


Boys and Girls

by Tearfeather



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Minor Injuries, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: A woman moves to Boston and has to take care of herself and her daughter. Along the way, she ends up friends with the MacManus brothers and fall into their crazy world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Boondock Saints. I just play with them for a little while and give them back to Troy Duffy. I do own the two female characters though Rei and her kid Sylvia. There is a minor male character I own.. kinda. :)

To say that I wasn’t worried about living in Boston was a lie. I was terrified. It could be good or it could be bad. Mostly bad I suspected. Still, I moved there and it was going to be home for me and my daughter Sylvia. It was a decent place to live. It was a modest apartment two bedrooms, a bathroom that could have been a room on its own, a kitchen and a living room. It was enough for us. 

“Momma!” I was shaken from my thoughts to see my little one running over to me. She was starting second grade soon. I smiled at her and picked her up. Her shining blue eyes and dirty blonde hair suited her perfectly. 

“Yes my little angel?” I asked, making sure she was held securely. By comparison, I didn’t look like her mother. I have green eyes and red hair. It was odd. Her da wasn’t in the picture and I was glad for it even if she did look like him. 

“I’m scared about tomorrow.” I walked over to the couch and dropped onto it, keeping her close. I smoothed down her hair and curled my arms around her waist. 

“Oh little angel. Tomorrow will be fine. I’m a little nervous too sweet girl. I start my job tomorrow.” She smiled to me and hugged me. 

“Momma you will be good. You are smart and pretty.” I laughed and kissed her head after hugging her back. 

“Thank you darling. Let’s get to bed so we can be rested for tomorrow.” She nodded and jumped off my lap. Racing down the hall, she won of course. After her evening bath and a few stories, always one more than the last, we went to bed. 

The next morning was a mess. The power went out so the alarm didn’t go off. I woke up twenty minutes late and then it was a rush. Sylvia was running around trying to get ready and I was throwing a lunch together for her and myself. The cat, Powder, was getting in the way left and right. He was a lazy old thing that wasn’t even ours but he hung around all the time on the fire escape and came in whenever he wanted. I think he lived upstairs. 

“Sylvia! Come on!” I shrieked. She came running, pulling on a coat and grabbing her bag. I rushed the cat out the door as I pulled on my boots. I would have to lace them later. We darted down the stairs and out onto the street. I hated living on the third floor but beggars can’t be choosers. 

As we raced down the street towards her school, I could only hope we made it in time. How embarrassing was it to be late on the first day? Just as we reached the gate, I heard someone, a man, calling out to us and running over. I looked up with a surprise and held my daughter close. He had her glove in hand. 

“I think the little lass dropped this.” He had lovely blue eyes and dark hair. I shook myself and reached for the glove. 

“Thanks. Must have dropped it.” I smiled some and then handed it to Sylvia. Kneeling down, I hugged her. “Have a great first day little angel. I love you.” She hugged me back, said she loved me and went inside. I stood and checked my watch.

“Shit.” I cursed under my breath and turned to take off again. I didn’t get far as I ran right into the man who was still standing there. I flinched and likely would have fallen but strong hands lightly grabbed my shoulders. 

“I’m sorry lass. You alright?” He asked, his Irish accent was heavy. I shook off the minor daze. 

“It’s fine. I’m just late. I need to go.” I shook off his hands and took off. Turning, I smiled. “Thanks again for the glove.” I ran down the street. I didn’t really want to work at a meat packing place but I didn’t have anything else right now. I tied up my hair as I ran and bent at a light to tie my shoes. By the time I got there, I was just on time. I needed to make sure that clock worked tomorrow. 

I was told I would be shown the ropes by someone a little later but for now, I should just introduce myself and get familiar with the machines and ask questions. I did just that. It was nice to talk to the others honestly. By the time I was just about done and was ready to be trained, I spotted two men messing around. No one else seemed to care and some were even smiling or laughing. I couldn’t believe it. One of them was the one who I ran into that morning. 

It wasn’t hard to learn the ropes but it would be nice to have a trainer. When it was finally time to be introduced, something else changed. I sighed and was told that it would just shadow another woman for the day. I didn’t care in the end. It was easy and relaxing. I saw two of the workers take off early and shrugged to myself. One looked familiar to me and I think I ran into him earlier but I couldn’t be sure. Maybe I was wrong. I didn’t think so though. 

Hours later, I was being trained by someone else. I found out that the man I had seen earlier was Connor and the other man was his twin Murphy. I trained and worked all day until it was nearly 3:15. When I noticed the time, I all but ran out the door. For the second time in a day, I ran into a wall basically. I toppled backwards but was caught by a pair of strong hands. I looked up to see Connor. However it wasn’t him who caught me this time. I looked over my shoulder to see Murphy standing there. I wasn’t sure they were even around still. 

“I thought you two went home?” I asked. Murphy answered me. He had just as thick of an accent as his brother. 

“Aye, we did. Came back to see you.” The twins were quite similar but Murphy was a little broader and his hair was darker than Connor’s. Connor was leaner. However, both possessed strength that wasn’t immediately apparent on first glance. 

“Me? Why?” I asked, looking between the two of them. Murphy hadn’t let me go yet but I shifted and his hands dropped. 

“Why wouldn’t we want to see a pretty lass?” Connor spoke this time. I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch again. 3:25. 

“Fuck.” I hissed and pushed past Connor. His hand caught my arm. “Look, I’m flattered but I have to go. I have to pick up my daughter-“

“The wee one this mornin’?” Connor cut me off and I nodded. “She was an angel. Mind if I walk with ya?” I looked at him like he had asked me to marry him. 

“What? No. I don’t really know you.” I shrugged off his hand and took off. I wasn’t scared of them at all but it was strange. Maybe I’d talk to them tomorrow and get to know them a little better.  
It didn’t take me long to get to her school and Sylvia was outside in the little fenced area playing. There was the teacher outside. I spoke to her for a few minutes, checking in really, and then Sylvia came over. I picked her up. 

“How was your day little angel?” I asked, giving her a kiss. She smiled at me and fell into a long talk about what she did and didn’t want to do during the day. I laughed and smiled at her. As I walked, I held her close. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad thing really. We stopped by a local store and got her an ice cream. As we walked back to our apartment building, two men approached. I picked her up and held her close. 

“Hey sweetheart. Come back and play with us.” One of them cooed at me. I didn’t answer and told Sylvia to put her head on my shoulder and close her eyes. She did as she was told and clung to me tightly. I kept walking until a hand jerked me backwards. 

“Don’t touch me.” I hissed and tried to get away from his grip. He didn’t let go. I turned on him and kicked him hard in the crotch. I started to run but didn’t get far as I was grabbed by the second guy. I spun around then was slapped hard. I cried out and hit the ground, protecting Sylvia as I did. I tried to stop her from panicking but that wasn’t helping. I was pulled onto my feet and I told Sylvia to run. She was on her feet and ran as quickly as she could. Maybe she would be ok and I could get away. 

“The lady said to not touch her.” I was a bit dazed as I turned to see Connor and Murphy standing there. Sylvia was hiding behind Murphy, clinging to his black pea coat. I smiled a little, even though it hurt my split lip. The men who were harassing me pushed me into the wall and went after the twins. Sylvia ran over to me and I held her tight. The sounds of the fight went on around us, I covered her head and her ears. I didn’t want to look either. I know there was cursing in a few languages and a lot of fighting sounds and then running of feet. 

“Are you hurt?” I heard and looked up to see Murphy and Connor standing nearby. They looked a little roughed up but ok. I shook my head but flinched. Connor knelt and gently reached out to turn my head to look at him. His left hand came up to brush my bangs out of my face. His touch was gentle and caring. Murphy knelt down on my other side and looked at Sylvia. 

“Your little one ok?” He asked, looking to Sylvia. I looked down to her. She was peeking out at Connor but when Murphy spoke, she clung to me more. 

“Sylvia. It’s ok. This is Connor and Murphy. They work with me. They are very nice.” I kissed her head and rubbed her back. A few moments later, she showed her face once more. Connor and Murphy smiled at her. 

“Ah what an angel. What is your name lass?” Connor asked as he looked at her. She looked up at me and I nodded slowly. I had just said it but they were hoping to get her to say it. 

“Sylvia.” She said in a soft voice. The boys looked at each other and their smiles continued. 

“What a beautiful name lass. Would you mind if I talk to your mother a moment?” Connor said and Sylvia shook her head. I helped her to stand, causing Murphy to back up.

“Are you cold Sylvia?” Murphy asked and she nodded. He shrugged off his coat and wrapped her in. “Mind if I pick you up?” She looked at him for a long moment, wrapped in his coat and then spoke up. 

“Ok.” He picked her up, holding her carefully like he was used to this type of thing. She looked at him curiously and then placed her fingers on his rosary beads around his neck. As I watched, I was brought back to the moment as Connor’s hand came into my line of sight. I looked at it then up at him before taking it. I felt a little sick and tipped forward. He caught me. 

“You ok lass?” I heard him ask and I think I answered but I wasn’t sure. My head really hurt and standing wasn’t helping. 

“Con…nor.” I murmured and sagged against him. I heard Sylvia call out to me and two worried male voices. 

When I came around, it was dark and I knew I was laying on something soft. I groaned and lifted a hand to my head. There was a cool cloth there. I was confused as I sat up. Looking around, this wasn’t our apartment. I could see Sylvia was asleep on the couch, using Murphy as a giant pillow. Blinking a few times, I looked around and noticed Connor was asleep on a mattress next to me. 

“Connor.” I whispered and reached over to him. I shook his shoulder. He was awake in a second. I gave a little smile to him as he sat up. 

“How are you feeling lass?” He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“I’m alright. We at your place?” I asked and he nodded to me. “Why are you helping me?”

“Our ma would kill us if we left you there.” He smiled and moved to sit up properly. “And you needed the help. Your angel has taken a likin’ to me brother. Hope you don’t mind.” He pointed over to them and I smiled at the sight. 

“No. It’s fine. Without a father, I was nervous she wouldn’t trust men. Glad I was wrong.” I looked back to Connor. “Thanks again. Seems I’ve been thanking you a lot today.” He waved me off. 

“Want somethin’ to drink lass?” He asked and I nodded. We got up and moved into the little kitchen a few feet away. I leaned against the counter as he got a glass of water. It was then, when he handed me the glass, that I wondered how far we were from home. He seemed to read my mind. 

“Don’t worry. Stay tonight. We’ll walk you home early and then school and work.” I looked at him sharply.

“Connor no I couldn’t possibly-“He cut me off with a friendly smile. 

“Not askin’ permission.” I sighed and looked at him but he just smiled at me and crossed his arms. Eventually, I finished my water and went back to the mattress I had been sleeping on. I found a t-shirt tossed at me as Connor dropped back onto his bed. I looked confused and he spoke up. 

“Somethin’ to sleep in other than your clothes. It’s clean.” He murmured, yawned and faced away from me. I hesitated a moment before quickly changing my clothes. The shirt smelled like Connor and I blushed a little. Shaking it off, I ducked under the blankets and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and true to his word, Connor woke me up early. I didn’t want to get up and I’m sure he was laughing at me. I heard some threat about water and I opened my eyes. Sure enough, he was sitting there with a cup of water in hand ready to tip it. I glared at him and he chuckled.

“Don’t even Connor…” I hissed at him and I could see he was thinking about it. As we were in that standoff, Murphy laughed. I jumped, running into Connor’s hand. The water splashed all over me. I yelped and threw off the blankets. Even the shirt I was sleeping in was soaked and now cold. 

“The fuck you do that for Murph?” Connor snapped at him as I wiped water off my face.

“Don’t curse in front of my kid.” I warned and eyed Connor. He held up his hands in defeat for a moment and then walked over to Murphy. Sylvia was asleep still but now on the couch by herself with Murphy in a chair nearby. They were talking in another language, Latin I think, and they were starting to yell. I took the chance to change real fast. I had just finished pulling on my tank top when they noticed me again. 

“You are loud. Both of you.” I murmured, tying my hair up and moving to Sylvia who was just waking up. Kid could sleep through anything. “Come on little angel. We have to get home and change then get to school.” She nodded tiredly and reached out for me. She too was wearing a t-shirt. I helped her change real quick and we were headed off. 

I must have caught the twins off guard as they were stumbling after us a few minutes later. I glanced over my shoulder and kept walking. They jogged to catch up to me. I didn’t slow down. 

“We will be fine. Like I told Connor last night.” I said over my shoulder. Murphy turned up at my right and Connor on my left. I felt an arm snake around my waist. I looked to Murphy and stumbled over a crack in the pavement. He kept us upright. 

“That fine Rei. We are still comin’.” I sighed and nodded. I didn’t think it would this hard to chase them off but I guess it was. When we got to our apartment, I didn’t want to let them follow us up but they had let us stay in theirs. They waited at the bottom of the building while we went upstairs. 

“Momma, I like them.” Sylvia said as she changed clothes. I looked over to her from the bathroom. 

“Really? They are nice. Which do you like more?” I asked, putting my toothbrush away. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair quickly.

“Murphy! He’s really funny. He told me stories all the way back and then made me a sandwich and we talked and then he let me use him as a pillow.” Sylvia was really excited it seemed. I smiled to her.

“Should we keep them around?” I asked and she nodded happily to me.

“Please?” I laughed with a nod of my own. She beamed at me.

“Come on angel. We have to get moving or they might leave us behind.”

We raced through the rest of our morning and hurried downstairs. They were still there, smoking off to the side of the building. One of our neighbors was walking in and gave them strange looks. Sylvia ran over to Murphy, shouting his name. He smiled to her and picked her up, putting the smoke out at the same time. 

“Rei, do you know these two?” James asked me. He lived next door and was always watching out for us. I didn’t really like it. I nodded. 

“Relax. They are fine. That’s Connor and Murphy. Don’t be surprised if you see them around more often.” James had a sour look on his face and looked like he was going to say something. Connor approached and coiled an arm around my waist. James huffed and stormed inside. 

“Come on love. Going to be late.” I looked at my watch. 

“Oh no! I will be. I will never be able to get her to school and back to work on time.” I groaned knowing I would be late but when I looked to Connor, he just smiled. 

“Murphy is takin’ her ta school.” I looked stunned then looked ahead. Sure enough they were already down the block, not even noticing that we weren’t following. 

“B-but how did… You were at the school not Murphy!” I couldn’t let this happen. I took a step in that direction but Connor stopped me with a hand on my arm. I looked down and noticed the tattoo he had on his left index finger. VERITAS- it meant truth in Latin I think. His hand tightened as I looked up. 

“Come on Rei.” He turned me around and we walked back towards work. “Murph and I spoke last night. Ye were out for hours love.” I nodded some, not sure how to take this. I was worried about Sylvia but she seemed to trust Murphy. Looking to Connor, I tried to figure out why they wanted to help. Sure he said something about his ma but was that just a line? I couldn’t be sure. 

I was distracted all day as I worked. Murphy did turn up and I kept watching them both. I couldn’t help it. A little before time was over, I cleaned up and took off without telling them. I practically ran down the streets to get there on time. I made it and was thrilled to see Sylvia in great spirits and excited to tell me all about her day. The teacher asked me about the man who dropped her off and I said he was a friend as I was running late. She nodded though gave me an odd look. I knew what she was thinking. I didn’t care. 

“Did you like Murphy dropping you off?” I asked and she nodded. Apparently they were talking the whole time. He even taught her a little song. It was sweet really. Maybe I had misjudged them. I don’t know. It was hard to tell. 

“Should he do that more often?” I asked, earning another nod and more happy chitchat about her day and hopes for tomorrow. I wasn’t sure if they would come around tomorrow or not but we would have to see. 

“I hope so angel. I like having them around too. Should we ask them to dinner sometime?” I knew she would nod and she did. I smiled. “Then we will have to ask.”

“Ye jus’ did love.” I jumped and looked up. Connor and Murphy were standing outside our building. I scowled at them. Sylvia slipped out of my arms and went over to hug both of them.

“Would you please stop just showing up? How did you know we would come here anyway? Maybe I had shopping to do.” I murmured, trying to be defensive. Connor hugged Sylvia and smiled to me. 

“We checked your apartment.”

“WHAT?!” I shrieked, pinning them both under a hard stare. “How would you even know?! You don’t even have a- did you break in?” Murphy looked guilty as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I shrugged him off. 

“Lil’ angel told me this morning. The door was unlocked.” I groaned. Of course. In our rush, I didn’t lock it. Dammit. “Easy girl. No harm done. Come on. Let’s get inside.” He curled his arm around my shoulders again and I let him. We headed inside. Sylvia was clinging to Connor’s hand and happily chatting his ear off. 

“Make yourselves at home I guess.” I murmured as I opened the door and walked in. Thankfully there wasn’t a mess around the house. I did try and keep it mostly clean. Sylvia wanted to show the twins her room and I rolled my eyes. “Go ahead.” I called as they were halfway down the hallway anyway. I dropped my bag down and went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I was at least happy to see beer. And not just any beer but Guinness. I smiled and opened one, leaving two more out on the counter. I took a long drink from mine and sighed. Opening the other two, I walked into Sylvia’s room. 

“And this is my teddy.” She said happily, shoving a blue bear at Connor. The man was sitting on the floor with her and Murphy was crouched down nearby. It was rather a cute scene, even if I had to laugh about them in a nearly all pink room with a child holding their attention. 

“Want to be an adult now?” I asked, holding out the beers. Their eyes locked on the beers in hand. In the same motion at the same time, they stood and approached me. Connor got the beer first and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re an angel lass.” He said with a smile as he headed back to the living room. Murphy did the same thing on my other cheek. 

“Thank you.” He said, going after his brother. I blushed and shook my head a little. Sylvia smiled to me. 

“Momma, do you like them?” I nodded and hugged her tightly. 

“I do angel. I really do. Let’s make some dinner.” She nodded. “Change clothes love ok?” She nodded again and went to get some clothes that were not her school clothes. I left and went back to my own room to change. I pulled on a tank top and jeans. Kicking off my boots, I sighed and brushed down my hair. Braiding it, I tied it off and went to the kitchen. Sylvia was there already waiting for me. Having a kid really destroys the way you eat but I made due. 

Together, we worked on making some spaghetti and sauce. She loved it and so did I. As we were cooking, Sylvia grew bored so I let her go and she went to sit on the couch with the twins. They had some movie on and that was fine. As I worked, I felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw Connor standing there. 

“Need help?” He asked and I smiled. Shrugging, I turned to face him. 

“You don’t have to. You’re a guest.” I didn’t need help but it would be nice anyway. The water boiled over behind me and I hissed as some water brushed my arm. I turned to look and couldn’t see anything. Connor’s hand came out gently and moved my arm to look at it. His touch was light, even as he brushed the burn. I hissed and his grip was firm. He grabbed a towel off the counter and dunked it in cool water before returning it to my arm. 

“I’ll finish lass.” He said softly, looking at me with those lovely blue eyes. I shook my head. 

“I’m fine. It’s not like I haven’t been burned before Connor.” I placed my hand on his arm. “You can help if that makes you feel better.” He seemed to be considering and then nodded. Together, we went to work on draining the pasta and finishing the sauce. We added everything together in a big pot. I tasted the sauce and thought it was missing something. I gathered a little more and offered it to Connor. He tasted it without question right off the spoon I offered. 

“Needs salt.” He murmured and I went to find it. I added some and mixed it all up once more. Only after I mixed it up did it dawn on me that I had used the same spoon I tasted from to give it to Connor. He didn’t mind obviously. He got the bowls out and within minutes, everything was ready. He looked at me in question. He didn’t know where to put the bowls now. 

“Couch is fine.” I said without worry. We usually ate there anyway. He gathered three bowls up and went to the couch. I followed with the forks, my bowl and two more beers in hand. I made it to the couch, holding out the beers. Murphy grabbed them from me and smiled brightly. 

“You know how to treat a man girl.” I laughed, shaking my head. I sat down on the floor, making myself comfy between Murphy’s legs. He looked like he was going to argue but I looked up at him.   
“I’m fine and don’t move. I’m comfy.” I said, snuggling back against the couch and leaning on his leg. He shifted around a little but nothing else happened. I felt safe enough to relax. Big mistake. Within a few moments, with my guard lowered, Murphy hauled me up on to the couch on his lap. I yelped, clinging to my bowl as I looked at him. He just smiled and took his bowl back from Connor who was on Sylvia’s other side. 

“Really? I was fine.” I tried to move but found his arms around my waist. 

“Now we both are. Just relax girl and eat.” He clearly was as he went back to eating. I followed suite, pouting a little. 

By the end of the movie, the table was piled with beer bottles and our dinner bowls. I was curled up falling asleep against Murphy. I was still on his lap and I didn’t care. I heard them talking about something and then Sylvia’s sleepy tone. She got up or was picked up and then Murphy’s arms were around me. 

“Come on girl. Bed time.” I murmured something to him and forced my eyes open. As he carried me down the hall, I noticed a clock. It was after midnight. 

“It’s really late.” I said and yawned softly. He nodded and nudged open my door. “Put me down.” He did carefully and I turned to give him a hug. “Thanks for taking Sylvia to school.” He returned the hug and gave me a kiss to the head. 

“Not a problem girl. She’s lovely. Good lil’ lass.” I smiled happily. I spotted Connor leaving Sylvia’s room and I called out to him softly. He came over and I gave him a hug as well. 

“You two should stay. The couch has a pull out bed in it. Sorry it’s not much but…” Connor pulled me against him. 

“It’s fine. Get some sleep.” I nodded and stumbled into my room. Shutting the door, I heard them walk back down the hallway. I was asleep the moment I hit my pillow.

The next morning, I was up early. I must have been half asleep still as I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. It was only then that I realized the shower was running. I shifted my eyes to the curtain in horror. I had to get out of here. I couldn’t move and then the curtain was open and there was Connor. I spun on my heel and groped around for the towel on the sink. I shoved it at him. 

“Fucking hell I’m so sorry Connor.” I had my back to him. 

“Easy lass.” He said calmly, not at all phased by this invasion of privacy. I had my eyes closed and then a hand touched my arm. I glanced at him. He was still a bit wet from the shower but the towel was around his waist. “You ok?” He asked, a small smile on his face. I nodded and fled the room. I changed clothes and got dressed for the day. It wasn’t going to be an easy day that was for sure. In the few seconds I had seen Connor, I wasn’t ashamed and I honestly wouldn’t mind getting a better look. 

I eventually turned up in the kitchen and there was Connor and Murphy. I leaned against the frame to watch them. I was surprised to see the dishes done and the pull out couch back to normal. It was like they hadn’t even been there. I walked over to them. Without asking, I wedged myself between them to get the coffee. I hated the stuff but with creamer, I could stand it. Both men looked at me curiously. I felt their eyes follow me as I moved around. I filled my mug and enjoyed it carefully.

“What?” I asked, looking back to them. Neither said anything as Sylvia raced into the room. I laughed as she had mismatched socks on. 

“Angel, your socks don’t match.” She looked down and shrugged. After breakfast, Murphy walked her to school and I went to work with Connor. 

That was easily three months ago now. I don’t know how we settled into the routine but we did. One or both would stay over at least three times a week. I didn’t mind and Sylvia loved it. More than once I caught her nearly calling one or both her daddy. I wasn’t sure how they would take it or if they would want that. While doing the laundry, I even found they had somehow left a set of clothing there for each of them. I shook my head and did it anyway. I told them their clothes were in the dresser on the left and somehow that made them happy. James wasn’t pleased I had male guests all the time but that was fine. I didn’t care about James anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

One day in December, I managed to catch a nasty cold. Christmas was two weeks away and I had so much to do. I could barely even get out of bed. Sylvia was worried about me and I guess she called Connor. The twins hadn’t been around for a week since I was so busy and now I was laid up. I heard the front door open and shut. I wasn’t worried. They had a key. Sylvia was talking to someone then my door opened. I slowly opened my eyes and my bed sank under the weight of someone. It was Connor. A cool hand came to rest on my head. It was wonderful. 

“Damn lass. You are on fire.” I heard the concern in his voice. I nodded, closing my eyes. 

“Fever won’t break. Been three days.” I murmured. I had tried everything with no success. Connor stripped off my blankets and hauled me out of bed. I was barely more than a doll as he helped me to the bathroom. He let me sink to the floor and rest there while he filled the tub with cool water. He went to talk to Murphy and soon after I heard the door open and shut again. 

“I sent Murph and Sylvia out to get food. Your kitchen is empty lass.” I nodded and sighed. 

“Haven’t been able to get out much.” The tub was full and he shut off the water. Rolling up his sleeves, he looked at me. 

“Don’t get mad at me Rei.” I wasn’t sure what he was talking about as he helped me stand up. I looked a little dazed as he lifted me and set me in the water. It was so cold to me. I yelped and tried to move, but he gently held me there. I whined, fingers clinging to his arms.

“You’re so mean.” I muttered out, trying to glare but not quite making that happen. 

“I know. This will help break your fever.” I nodded, trying to not fight this. This was not fun at all and I didn’t like it. I think he knew that but wasn’t going to let me out. I moved a little and tried to settle as much as I could. He withdrew his hands to the edge of the tub, though he didn’t seem inclined to leave. 

“What does your tattoo mean?” I asked, letting my shaking fingers brush his left hand. He looked down. Turning his hand over, he held mine gently. 

“It means truth in Latin. Murphy has AEQUITAS. It means justice.” He answered without hesitation and I nodded. They both had a few tattoos and it didn’t bother me. I had one of my own actually. 

“I have a tattoo.” I said and he looked surprised. Maybe even a little disbelieving at my claim. I nodded and turned to give him my back. I wasn’t a skinny thing so it was a challenge. I lifted the back of my shirt. His hands came up to hold the wet material. 

“Well lass. I didn’t count on that.” He said with a smile in his tone. I had angel wings on my back with a cross in the middle. I felt his fingers brush over the wings and the cross. The mood changed just enough that I felt tension and a different kind of heat. The door slammed open causing both of us to jump. I splashed water from the tub and Connor cursed. I pulled my shirt down and got to my feet. I started to slip and found myself in Connor’s arms. We fell into the hallway, both of us soaked now since I landed on him. Our faces were inches apart.

“Ew!” We looked to the side and saw Sylvia covering her eyes and running away. Murphy was standing there with a grin on his face. I blushed and shoved off Connor, stumbling back to my room.  
I came out only when Connor knocked on the door. I timidly opened it and looked at him. He was still soaked. I stepped back and let him in. I went back to brushing my hair slowly, feeling better since the cool bath. I heard his boots hit the floor and the bed dip under his weight. 

“Thanks and sorry.” I said softly. 

“Don’t worry about it. Feelin’ better?” He asked. The weight left the bed so I’m assuming he stood to change his pants. 

“Yea. Still tired though.” I said, my brush stopping as I finished. I was looking at the wall in front of me. I bowed my head and sighed softly. Brush tossed to the side, I put my hands into my hair and looked up. Connor was standing there and without warning, he closed the space. His lips were on mine in an instant. I gasped softly but didn’t push him away. He leaned into me and I leaned back. He was lightly pressing his weight into me on the bed and my arms moved to curl around him. When he drew back, I panted lightly and then shoved him away. 

“You’ll get sick.” I said, trying to move away but his arms came around my waist. 

“Lass, Rei.” I closed my eyes at that tone. I placed my hands on his arms and sighed. His head came to my shoulder and he kissed my neck lightly. Since I had met him, I did have a crush on Connor. I wouldn’t lie and I did like his brother as well, but not as much. It was growing though. I gently pried away from him and smiled. 

“They will be waiting.” He didn’t stop me this time as I pulled on a sweatshirt and headed out of the room. He followed a few minutes later. Murphy and Sylvia had put a pizza in the oven and now were playing a card game. It was oddly domestic and relaxing. 

When night came, I knew the boys would be staying. It wasn’t uncommon and I let them fuss and do everything. I was tired anyway. I put Sylvia to bed and read her a few stories. She was asleep by the time the second one ended so I headed to my room. The small apartment was already quiet which wasn’t normal. The boys usually stayed up drinking beer and talking or watching TV. I let it go, heading to my room. Connor was there, sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door. I paused a little bit, not sure if I wanted to cross this threshold with him. He didn’t look sure of anything, which was unlike him. 

I moved closer and shut the door behind me. I walked over to the other side of the bed and curled up, pulling the covers over me. I felt him shift and join me in bed. His arms curled around me from behind and I felt his chest against my back. I fell asleep with him that night and I was completely relaxed. 

After that first night, he became a fixture in my bed each night that they stayed over. Nothing ever happened. It was just nice to have someone there again. Sylvia didn’t even mind after a while. Two days before Christmas, I made breakfast for her and we were sitting there eating. She looked like she had something on her mind. 

“What is it my little angel?” I asked her, drinking some orange juice. 

“Is Connor gonna be my daddy?” Her sudden sentence made me spit out my juice all over the floor. I started to cough and looked at her. 

“What? Why do you say that?” I asked, grabbing a towel to clean up the floor. 

“He sleeps with you. Even the kids at school asked if he was my daddy. I don’t mind. I like him.” I was stunned by her and how calm she was about it. I crouched by the table to clean up my mess and looked at her. 

“Honey, I don’t know if I want to get married. I want you to have a daddy but right now, you have Connor and Murphy to look after you.” She nodded and looked at me. 

“But you love Connor.” I tripped over the table, bashing my shin into it at her comment.

“Sylvia, I do like him a lot but I don’t know if I love him.” Sylvia didn’t look convinced as she stared at me. I did like him, maybe more than like, but it had only been about 3 or 4 months since I met them both. I shook it off and went to the kitchen. I did my dishes and Sylvia brought me hers. 

“Why don’t we go and get out of the house today?” I said and she beamed up at me. From then it was a race to bet her to the bathroom to get ready. We laughed the whole time.   
Sylvia and I got dressed and headed out into the world. It was relaxing and it was wonderful to see her so happy. We spent the whole day window shopping and I got her some new boots and a backpack for school. Hers was looking pretty bad. As we walked down the street back towards home, I heard my name being called out. I turned and saw James. 

“Oh hey James. How are you?” I asked as he jogged to catch up to us. He had been friendly lately. Maybe a little too friendly. 

“Fine and you? Your houseguests stayed a few days this last time. You feeling ok?” He sounded jealous honestly.

“I’m fine. It was a bad cold but it’s all gone now. I thought you were going to New York to be with family?” I took a sip from a hot cocoa we were sharing and gave it to Sylvia. 

“That’s good. I’m glad you are better. My trip got canceled. Mother asked me to come for New Year’s.” I nodded with a smile. 

“Sorry to hear it’s not Christmas but you’ll see them soon enough.” He hummed in reply and walked with us. 

“I was hoping you would want to spend Christmas with me.” His sudden comment made me wonder why he wanted us to spend Christmas with him. 

“We already have plans actually.” I said quickly, holding Sylvia’s hand. Her hand tightened on mine. “Sorry. Maybe we can do something when you get back from New York.” I tried to make it better but I think I made it worse. 

“You spending it with those Irishmen?” He hissed in an accusing tone and I nodded. “What makes them better than me? You fucking them both?” I whirled on him, keeping Sylvia behind me.

“Don’t you swear in front of my daughter and whatever I do with my personal life is none of your business James. Leave us alone.” I stormed off, Sylvia at my side. I hadn’t taken more than five steps when my arm was grabbed. I jerked backwards and looked at the angry face of James. 

“Don’t walk away from me when I am talking to you.” He growled and I slapped him as hard as I could. My hand stung from the impact and his cheek was red.

“Get your hands off me.” I really made him mad as he slapped me back. I tumbled and hit the wall behind us. I was seeing some stars and Sylvia cried out in fear. I reached for her and she stayed close to me. A few other people came over now and James ran away. My head hurt. I lifted a hand to feel some blood on my fingertips. I must have hit the wall harder than I thought.

An hour later, I was in the hospital. I didn’t want to be there but the doctor wanted to keep me overnight to observe me. I was upset because now Sylvia was going to have to stay as well. I knew they asked if she had anyone to stay with and I said no but she said she had someone she could call. They looked unsure but let her use the phone anyway. I guess they thought maybe I couldn’t remember at that time. 

I don’t know how long it was since I kept falling asleep for little bits of time. I do know I woke up to seeing Connor sitting in a chair next to me. He smiled at me and leaned closer. 

“Sylvia called.” I nodded with a little smile of my own. 

“She needs to stop doing that.” I murmured and he chuckled. 

“Naw lass. We don’t mind. Murph has her right now.” He moved closer and lowered his voice. “When we got here, she ran over and called me her da.” I felt my face heat up and opened my mouth to protest. He placed a finger against my lips. “I don’t mind. I went with it and told her to go to her uncle. Murph looked shocked.” I laughed softly. Of course he would be shocked.

“The doc says I can take you home if I stay and watch you. He wanted to ask a question but he stopped. I think he wondered if we were married since we don’t have rings.” I was thrilled to hear that I could go home. I didn’t want to stay here anyway. I sort of ignored the rest of his comment but I was blushing. I sat up slowly, lifting a hand to my temple. It was bruised but it wasn’t cut bad or anything. He brushed my hair away and looked at it. 

“He never shoulda touched you Rei.” He said, never taking his eyes off my head. “And he won’t again.” I wondered how he was going to manage that but I didn’t want to know. He helped me up and placed a gentle kiss to my head as a doctor walked in. The doc explained what I had to do and how I had to act for at least a day and if I still had a headache after Christmas, I had to come back. I said I would and that Connor wouldn’t let me outta his sight. Connor agreed as well which eased the doctor. He wished us a merry Christmas and hailed a cab for us. 

We took the cab back to my apartment. Sylvia and Murphy were there already, watching some kids’ movie. Likely Sylvia begged. Murphy never could say no to her. I sat down on the couch and was immediately pulled into a hug by said Irishman on my couch gently.

“You ok girl?” He asked me and I nodded. I leaned against him. It was relaxing and before long I fell asleep there. 

I woke up in the middle of the night to some noises in the hallway. I got up, finding Connor wasn’t around, and went looking. Sylvia was asleep when I checked on her. The pullout couch was a mess which told me Murphy had been there recently. I heard voices from the front door so I walked over there. I could hear Connor, Murphy and James. I mentally groaned.

Opening the door, I could see Murphy near my door and Connor was talking to James near his door down the hall. The twins had their hands in their pockets. It didn’t look like a good talk at all. Murphy noticed me and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him. James noticed movement then and he sneered at me. 

“I knew you were a slut. Hooking up with-“He never finished the sentence. Connor’s fist hit his face then. I gasped and Murphy’s arm tightened around me. The fight wasn’t much of one as Connor clearly had the upper hand. James threatened to call the cops but none of us worried about it. When we got back inside, I hugged Connor tightly.

“He was knocking on the door. Didn’t like when Murph answered.” I laughed a little as he answered my unspoken question.

“If he calls the cops, let me do the talking ok?” I asked, looking up at him. He nodded and kissed my head. Murphy went back to bed and Connor and I did as well. I don’t think it was even half an hour before there was a knock at my door. I was almost asleep and I knew Connor was awake. He had been holding me lightly and his grip tightened at the knock. I got up with Connor and walked to the door. I shook off my tiredness and looked through the peep hole. The knock came again. 

“Who is it?” I asked, my voice a little shaky. Connor looked at me and I waved him off. 

“The Boston Police ma’am.” He held up his badge and I looked at it. Opening the door, I looked so much more nervous than I was. 

“What do you need sir?” I asked, keeping the door largely shut. 

“We have reports of one of your houseguests attacking your neighbor.” I shook my head and opened the door. 

“Sir, my neighbor attacked me earlier on the street when I was with my daughter.” I backed up and asked them inside. Murphy was up now though kept his mouth shut. Connor was sitting with him. I showed the officers my injuries from the fall before. They took it all down and then looked accusingly at Connor and Murphy. 

“Sir, James is a liar. My boyfriend Connor and his brother Murphy stay here frequently. Their apartment is across town. They were talking in the hallway and James butted in. When I came out to see what was going on, he was talking to Connor and called me a slut. Connor was just defending me.” The officers took my statement and questioned both twins separately. It was nearly 4am when they finally left. James went with them, in handcuffs and was under arrest for assault on me. As he was taken down the hall, he looked back at me and I smiled at him. 

“Come on lass.” Connor murmured and we went back inside. Once we were back in my room, I laid down to sleep. “So I’m your boyfriend now.” Connor murmured as he joined me. 

“It was easier than just saying you were a friend. Besides,” I yawned softly and continued,” You might as well be. You all but live here and you have been sharing my bed for days now.” He pulled me against him and I found my head on his chest. I sighed and was soon asleep being lulled to rest by his heartbeat.

Light came in from the window causing me to groan. I didn’t want to get up. I felt someone next to me move and much to my surprise, I found Sylvia there. She had wedged herself between me and Connor sometime in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and looked at both of them. Connor was on his side looking relaxed and peaceful. Sylvia was snuggled up to him, perfectly comfortable. They looked alike in that moment. I smiled and gave each one a kiss before I got up. Murphy was sprawled out on the bed in the living room. I shook my head and gave him a kiss. 

“Murphy I want your help. Get up.” He grunted at me and I laughed. “Please? Come on.” I said with a whine and finally he moved to look at me. 

“Whatcha want girl?”

“Get dressed. We are getting breakfast.” He grumbled but got up. I went to dress quickly and we left soon after. I left a note so Connor wouldn’t worry. As we walked down the street, I was cuddled up to Murphy. He got out a smoke and his lighter. After he lite the cigarette, he put the lighter away and curled an arm around my shoulders. 

“You wanted to talk huh.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah. Thanks for helping yesterday. I wanted to ask if you-“

“Naw I wouldn’t mind if you dated Connor.” I whipped around to look at him. He was blowing smoke above my head with a smile. I laughed softly and shook my head. 

“Good. You know I love you right Murphy?” He nodded and then curled his arm around me once more with a kiss to my head. They were a package deal after all. We kept walking and picked up some donuts and hot cocoa before coming back to the apartment. Neither one was awake when we got back. I went and got Sylvia awake and pried here away from Connor.  
Leaning over him, I gave him a kiss on the lips. He slowly kissed back and a hand lifted to cup my head. I smiled to myself and drew back. His eyes opened slowly, remnants of sleep still there. 

“That’s a good way to wake up.” He said with a sleepy tone to his voice. I smiled to him, leaning over. 

“I bet. Get up. Murphy and I got donuts and hot cocoa.” I moved to get up but he caught me and rolled. I yelped, falling over him and onto the bed. He had me pinned. I looked up at him. He brushed some hair from my face before he came down for another kiss. I couldn’t stop the moan from coming out as he leaned down on me. His weight was oddly perfect. We broke away to get some air and I smiled. 

“Now that is a good way to wake up.” I commented and earned a smile from him. We got up and I left the room as he got dressed. We all had a nice breakfast and then the boys had to get to work. I had this time off as my daughter didn’t have school and I couldn’t pay for a sitter. It was Christmas Eve and I knew that the boys would be back when they were done. Knowing that, we set about cleaning the house. Sylvia didn’t mind and I even let her open a gift early. It was a little jacket similar to Murphy’s which she loved. 

“What should I make for dinner?” I asked myself as looked at my cabinets. I could make a number of things but as I was thinking about it, the door opened and in came the boys. I glanced at the clock. It was 4:30. Coming around the small corner, I laughed. Murphy had several bags in hand and Connor was carrying some Guinness in his and balancing some packages. 

“Need help?” I asked and they both jumped. I caught the beer before it fell.

“Smart girl.” Murphy murmured, giving me a kiss as he walked by and Connor smiled. He followed his brother and I shut the door and flipped the lock afterwards. That was when I smelled something really good from the bags. I inched closer and Connor caught me around the waist. 

“Oh no you don’t. Get outta the kitchen. It’s our turn.” He kissed my head and all but kicked me out. I pouted but went away anyway. I put their gifts under the tree and Sylvia came running out. 

“Connor! Murphy!” She yelled, tackling Murphy at the legs. He laughed and picked her up. 

“What’s this?” He asked, picking at her coat. 

“Momma got it for me. Now I’m like you!” She was beaming proudly. I was sitting on the couch watching them both. Murphy looked over at me and smiled. Connor oddly looked proud even though it had nothing to do with him. I winked at them both and rolled over on the couch. I laid there quietly, watching TV and enjoying myself. Before long, a plate came into view. I started to sit up but Connor’s hand stopped me. I looked up at him then.

“Move.” He said and sat down where I had been. He pulled me back into his lap. Murphy came over a moment later carrying Sylvia over his shoulder and she had two plates. He sat down with her next to him. I was surprised to see a decent meal on the plates. Chicken, mashed potatoes and even a veggie. Looked like green beans and carrots. I smiled and gave Connor a kiss before I dug into the food he was offering. 

“Enjoy love.” I smiled as Connor spoke. It was nice to know they were spoiling us for the night. I know Sylvia loved it as she was absorbed in Murphy. Dinner was wonderful and when it was over, the boys did the dishes and cleaned up the leftovers. I watched them and their little bickering. I took Sylvia to the bathroom and shut the door to give her the evening bath. 

“Momma.” I nodded to her with a little hum as I grabbed a towel and her shampoo. “Connor really likes you.” I looked down to her. She was smiling at me from the bathtub. 

“Yes I know angel. I plan to talk to him after you’ve gone to bed.” I dumped water on her head and waited for her to get her act together. She wrinkled her nose at me but didn’t argue. She was old enough to bathe on her own but I was staying to talk to her and make sure she did it right. So far so good. I kissed her head when she was done and grabbed her towel. I helped dry her off and then got her dressed for bed. 

“Momma. Can I have some cake before bed?” She asked so cutely. I rolled my eyes and stood up. 

“Little devil is what you are. Go on. Get your cake. Make sure one of the boys’ help you get it.” I nudged her out of the bathroom to clean up after her. I rinsed out the shower and put her stuff away under the sink. I stood and sighed. Wiping off the mirror, I knocked over the toothbrushes with the edge of the towel. I picked them up, looking back into the mirror in the process. Connor was standing behind me. I turned around, leaning on the sink. My heart was beating a little quicker and not just because I was startled.

“Hey.” He said softly, moving closer to place his hands on the sink on either side of me. 

“Hey.” I said back, watching him closely. He comes close enough to pin me there with his body. I smiled up at him and his left hand came up to cup my face as he leaned in for a kiss. It was rather gentle and slow but by the end, I was pretty well out of breath. I panted lightly, a hand resting on his chest and his head against my shoulder. I pulled myself away and ushered him out of the bathroom so I could shut and lock the door. I needed a shower, a very cold shower. When I finished, I went to bed, calling to Murphy a goodnight. He called back and then the light flicked off. Connor was in bed already but I didn’t think he was asleep. I took my time to pull on a night shirt and brush out my wet hair. I braided it and all the while, I was watching Connor’s form in the mirror I was using. He didn’t move but he also wasn’t as relaxed as normal when sleeping. 

“You’re not sleeping. What’s wrong Connor?” I asked, finishing with my hair. He moved and rolled over to look at me.

“Tomorrow’s Christmas.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes.” I turned to look at him then instead of just using the reflection. “Something about Christmas is bothering you?” He sat up and I could see he was just in boxers like usual. 

“No. Just thinking about you and what you mean to me.” I was surprised by the bluntness. Shifting, I got up and went over to him. I sat down then leaned against his shoulder. There was silence for a while between us before he spoke up almost so softly I missed it. 

“I want you to be my girl Rei.” I shifted and looked up at him. 

“What?”

“I want you to be my girl.” He said again, looking at me. 

“Like girlfriend?” I asked, knowing my voice cracked a little. He nodded. I couldn’t stop the smile that broke on my face as I threw my arms around him. 

“Of course I will be Connor. I was going to ask if you would be mine but I got dist-“I couldn’t finish my sentence as he crushed his lips to mine. I wasn’t arguing at all and leaned into him. He rolled us over and I was pinned under him once more. I looked up at him and I know he was asking permission for something. I knew what he wanted and I was nervous. I wasn’t sure I wanted to take that step. As I considered it, he placed no pressure on me and just gave a smile and another kiss. 

“Connor it’s not that I don’t want to. I’m just not ready.” I murmur finally so he doesn’t think I don’t want to. I would be a fool not to want to sleep with him. 

“It’s ok love. I can be patient.” He replied and held me close. I settled under the blankets and pressed against him. 

Morning came and I found myself alone in bed. I pouted a little but got up. I walked down the hallway, pulling a blanket around my shoulders. I could see Sylvia laughing and playing with Murphy. I leaned against the door-frame watching them and then noticed movement in the kitchen. I looked over there to see Connor standing there, his eyes on me. I smiled in his direction and he motioned me over. I walked over there, finding myself in his arms immediately. 

“Merry Christmas.” I said softly, leaning against him. 

“Merry Christmas love.” He said, kissing my head gently. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed his warmth. I probably would have fallen asleep against him but he nudged me over to the couch and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I sighed happily and sipped it while Sylvia opened her gifts. She had a few toys and some clothes. I smiled as she was so happy. A small package was dropped onto my lap and I looked up in surprise. Murphy flopped onto the couch without a word. I smiled and set aside my mug, which he stole and took a drink from. I rolled my eyes and opened the gift. I was shocked to say the least. 

Inside the box was a thin chain with a heart at the end. It was simple but it was lovely and had four little stones on it. I couldn’t even hide my smile as I looked at the thoughtful gift and carefully removed it from the box. 

“One stone for each of us.” He said softly as I looked at him. I threw my arms around him and gave him a kiss to his cheek. 

“I love it Murphy. Thank you. Put it on me?” I asked. He took the necklace from me and put it around my neck as I moved my hair. It settled perfectly on my chest. 

“Looks perfect on you girl.” I smiled brightly at the words and gave him another hug. Connor turned up and gave Sylvia a little box. Inside of it was a bracelet that had a four leaf clover on it and a little heart with a diamond on it. She was thrilled and gave him a big hug. He put it on for her and I smiled. 

“Spoiling us I see.” I murmured as I got up. I pulled their gifts down from the closet in the hall and handed them each their box. The twins looked surprised but tore into those boxes like a little boy. I had picked out something they had each wanted, no matter how odd it might have been. Movies and gloves had been on that list but each got something special from me. Connor got a scarf I had hand-made and Murphy got a hat I made. They both attacked me with hugs and kisses.

The day was wonderful. It had snowed so we played outside for a while and then came inside to warm up and eat leftovers. I can’t even remember the last time we had that much fun and I had never seen Sylvia so happy. 

Night finally came and I found Murphy and Sylvia asleep on the couch. I pulled a blanket over them and shut off the TV. Neither moved. I smiled, giving each a kiss and went to bed myself. I yawned as I walked in. Pulling my sweatshirt over my head I got trapped by Connor. I laughed a little and tried to get away. He didn’t let me.

“Let me go.” I was amused and he was as well since I could tell he was laughing. 

“Or what?” In hindsight, I should have thought about what I said before it came out of my mouth but I couldn’t take it back. 

“Or you get nothing.” The feeling in the room changed. He released me and pulled off the sweatshirt. We just looked at one another silently. I glanced at the door that was closed and then looked back at him. I don’t know who moved first but we came together in a heated kiss and clothes was very quickly only an option. 

I woke up snuggled against Connor. Skin to skin. It was only a little embarrassing but overall, I was relaxed. I didn’t want to move and I don’t think he did either as he pulled me close even in sleep. When we were both awake, we had another passionate round in the sheets before I went to get a shower. He followed of course but nothing more happened. 

Life was oddly domestic after that. Sylvia and I moved into a bigger apartment at a great deal that was closer to school. It even had a third bedroom so Murphy didn’t have to crash on the couch anymore. James wasn’t an issue anymore and life was perfect. They came over, stayed the night and Murphy took Sylvia to school. Connor walked me to work. Sometimes they switched which was fine. I didn’t mind. I put both the boys on the emergency contact for work and for Sylvia’s school. They were allowed to pick her up or drop her off without worry. 

It came in handy when I got sick again and Connor had to take care of Sylvia for a week. I felt bad but he said he didn’t mind. Murphy was even a sweetheart and tended to my every need when Connor wasn’t around. I really did love them both. That thought was startling. The boys were in the living room with Sylvia. They were playing some board game we had in the closet. I smiled to myself as I went to join them. Connor caught me and kissed my neck. I rolled my eyes. 

“Something on your mind love?” He asked. I shook my head. 

“No. Come on. Can’t let Sylvia beat up on Murphy for too much longer.” He laughed and we went back to playing the game. In the end, Sylvia beat all of us. It was fine. She loved it and the boys didn’t seem to mind at all. There was fun to be had by all in the end. We all fell asleep in the living room in various positions throughout the night. 

I rather liked the idea of them staying with us permanently but I didn’t know how to ask such a thing. Should I even offer? By the time I made up my mind it was Saint Patrick’s Day. This was a huge holiday for the Irish so I decided I would ask the next day. Sylvia’s school was going on a three day trip to New York and I let her go. She was scared, excited and eager. I was sure she would be fine. Connor, Murphy and I took her to school and sent her off. She seemed to love that. 

Later that day at work, I watched as Connor and Murphy goofed off and made trouble for themselves. I laughed and shook my head. Only they could do that and get away with it. They were training a new woman today though I wondered how that would work out. She looked scary. She was huge. Before long, Connor just had to open his mouth to make a comment on something Rozengurtle had said about the ‘rule of thumb’. I snorted at his comment that it should be below the wrist and she turned to glare at me. I smiled to her and went back to work. Connor was trying to lighten her up but it wasn’t working. As I continued to listen, Connor just wouldn’t stop and further made a joke about lesbians. 

I rolled my eyes and knew he was going to pay for that one. I watched Rozengurtle and sure enough, she was pissed. Connor went to walk away and I was going to say something but Rozengurtle got him first. She shoved his shoulder. 

“I knew you pricks would give me problems. Giving me shit because I’m a woman. Well I’m not going to take your male dominance bullshit.” Connor, whose hands were up in a defensive, non-threatening way said he just wanted to get a rise out of her. Bad words. I inched closer. Murphy tried to help and it only made it worse. A few more words were exchanged and Connor was punched in the face. I appeared at his side. 

“Fuck you bitch. Keep your hands off him.” I snapped at her, making sure Connor was ok. Murphy, while untouched, mirrored the action of his brother and touched his nose. As Connor tried to calm her down, she kicked him right between the legs. He fell back with two other coworkers, women, keeping him from totally falling over. I had enough. I hauled off and punched her as she spoke about cow towing to the needs of men. When she turned on Murphy he punched her too. It felt good, even if my hand was killing me. 

We were all sent home. Murphy for punching her, me for punching her, and Connor was limping. His arm was over my shoulder as I helped him move. I left briefly to get some lunch for us. Sandwiches and some drinks. It wasn’t much but it would be a good lunch anyway. When I came back, Connor was walking across the room butt naked and Murphy was stretched out on the floor with only a towel sort of covering him. There was ice everywhere. 

“What the… I don’t want to know.” I murmured as I stepped over Murphy and walked past Connor to the small table they had. I put out the sandwiches, dutifully ignoring both naked men wandering around the apartment. Connor came into my line of sight from time to time but Murphy kept away. When he did turn up, he had a towel around his waist. 

“Do you want more ice Connor?” I asked glancing at him as he grabbed a sandwich. He nodded at me and I went to freezer to get him more ice. I snorted as he dropped onto the couch and waited patiently for me to hand over the bag. I gave him the bag and sat down next to him, moving the phone before I sat on it. 

“How do you feel?” I asked, as he hissed putting the ice back on his family jewels. “Answers my question.” I murmured and grabbed a sandwich myself. I wondered why the phone was on the couch as it wasn’t there when I left. Maybe someone had called. 

“Can you believe ma did that?” Murphy asked, looking to his brother. I curled my legs under me as I listened to them. 

“She’s your fucking mother Murph.”

“She’s your fucking mother too Connor.” I wondered now really what had happened. 

“What happened while I was gone?” I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich. Murphy glanced at Connor and neither spoke for several moments. I hated it when they did that. 

“Our ma called. She’s an evil woman. Teasing us that she was going to kill herself.” I snorted as I looked at Murphy. 

“That all?” I asked and Murphy grinned. 

“We asked who was first. She said the one with the bigger cock.” I choked on my drink. Connor pat my back several times and I glared at Murphy. “What? Don’t you want to judge?”

“NO!” I shrieked, closing my eyes and nearly dropping my sandwich. Both of them were laughing. I glared at each one and stood. “Going to be like this? I’ll see you at McGinty’s later.” I left quickly, even as Connor was trying to call after me. I wasn’t really mad so much as I was embarrassed by the idea of such a thing. I had seen both fairly clearly and really didn’t want to say anything about it.  
Several hours later at the bar, I was talking to Doc when the boys showed up. Connor gave me a hug and a kiss immediately. 

“Are you still mad?” He asked softly and I shook my head. 

“I wasn’t really mad. More embarrassed.” He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smile back. When an arm curled around my waist, I knew it was Murphy. Reaching a hand back, I touched his neck and he gave my neck a kiss. 

“I’m not mad at you Murphy.” I felt him nod and I smiled. Soon enough, there was rounds all around and everyone was having a grand time. 

Late in the evening, Doc told us he was going to have to shut down the bar. It wasn’t far at all and the Russians were just causing problems. I was pinned between Rocco and Connor, which wasn’t an issue at all. I didn’t mind Rocco. He was sort of stupid but he was a good guy. As we were laughing at Doc’s late of understanding of sayings, the Russians came in. It wasn’t going to end well and even I knew that. I looked nervously to the boys as they tried to brush this off and make everyone go back to having a good time. The middle one wasn’t listening and told Doc and I to stay but everyone else had to go. I inched behind Connor a little more. Rocco even blocked me a little more. 

I’m not sure what started it but in the end, the boys finished it. The fight happened all so quickly for me. Connor and Murphy went after the man in the middle who punched Rocco for mouthing off. I grabbed a bottle of beer and smashed it into one of them who was reaching for me. I was scared to death but I wasn’t going down without a fight. Connor grinned at me and then held off the others from getting to Murphy. They could handle themselves and I was proud of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the fight was over, they tied Ivan down on the counter. I handed Connor a bottle of booze and smiled. He lite up a smoke and before long, the man on the counter had his ass on fire. In the end, we all kicked them out and went back to drinking for little after we cleaned up. Doc appreciated it at least. 

I fell into Connor’s bed the moment we got back to their loft. I was so tired. Connor tugged off my boots and socks. I murmured something and rolled over. I let him undress me and I pulled on the shirt he offered me without an argument. Murphy laughed and I looked over in his direction. 

“What?”

“You look married already.” Connor glared at him. I laughed and grabbed Connor’s hand, yanking him down on me. 

“Do we? Means you are missing out MacManus.” I laughed again and Connor rolled his eyes. He gave me a kiss and moved away. 

“You are drunk lass.” I nodded and giggled. I must have fallen asleep because in the morning I was laying behind Connor, who was sitting there in a bathrobe and boxers. Murphy was just pulling his own on. Both had their boots on, likely to get up and have a smoke. Why they needed shoes, I have no idea. I sat up and then the door was kicked in. 

I scrambled up, Murphy pulling me behind him. Connor was struck in the head with a gun as the Russians from the night before burst in. Murphy was forced to his knees by one of them as Connor was shoved to the toilet and told to cuff himself. I was yanked closer to Connor and told to cuff myself as well. There was a pipe on the wall and it was all I could do. 

Ivan loomed over Connor as he growled at him, gun in hand. 

“You know why I fucking come here? I come here to kill you. But now, I no think I fucking kill you. I kill your brother. Shoot him in the head. Then I come back and shoot your girlfriend.” He shoved him down and walked off while Connor and I were yelling Murphy’s name. Connor was pulling on the toilet and I was pulling as hard as I could on the pipe. 

“Connor! Rei!” Murphy called back as he was dragged from the loft. “It was just a fuckin’ bar fight! You guys are fuckin’ pussies!” Once Murphy and the Russians were gone, Connor and I started in earnest to get away. I was pulling so hard, the cuffs were cutting into my skin. I didn’t care. I wasn’t going to die here and I didn’t want Murphy to die. Connor was thinking the same thing. The pipe broke and I toppled backwards. Dazed, I crawled over and helped Connor to get free. I kicked the toilet multiple times. He continued to pull on it. Water burst from the now hole in the floor as Connor stood up. Connor lugged the toilet up to the roof and I ran down the steps as quick as I could. The elevator was too slow. I fell down the last two but I didn’t care. When I burst from the door, Murphy was just ducking from something. I looked on in horror as the toilet landed on Ivan and Connor dropped on the other Russian. Two rounds were fired and the guns were knocked a short distance away.   
It must have been pure adrenaline as I ran forward to check on Connor. Murphy rolled him over and checked for a pulse. As he did, I saw movement beside me. I jumped up and grabbed the lid to the toilet and hit the man over the head with it several times. Murphy was just looking at me as I dropped it to the side. 

“Rei help me. Grab the guns and money.” He hissed at me and I did as I was told. I rifled through the pockets and put anything of value in a bag from the trash. Murphy hauled Connor up over his shoulder and I shuffled after them. My feet hurt as I wasn’t in shoes but I couldn’t argue. We were still alive. 

Sitting in the hospital, I was leaning against Murphy’s shoulder with my eyes closed. Waiting on Doc to show up was taking forever. At least the boys were entertaining a child who was there. When Doc did show, I was so thrilled. He immediately asked if we were ok and handed me some shoes. I gave him a kiss and pulled off the slippers the hospital had given me. The boys tried to get rid of me by going with Doc but the FBI agent Smecker who had spoken to Doc told him he knew there was three people there. 

“I’m not leaving. I’m in this too.” I hissed at them and that was the end of it. We left soon after. I was nervous as we left and Connor curled an arm around me. I hugged him gently and helped him along as Murphy was. Connor had twisted his knee when he jumped off the roof. He was lucky to be alive honestly. 

Walking into the police station, we had to make a sight. Two men, beaten up and bloodied in bathrobes, boxers and boots and me standing there in a shirt that clearly wasn’t mine, bloodied jeans and boots unlaced that didn’t even fit me. I didn’t look much better as Connor and I looked like we had tried to kill ourselves with the bandages around our wrists. 

Shuffled into an interrogation room, I sat down next to Connor. Donuts and coffee were offered which I happily accepted. I wanted something to eat. The boys answered all the questions but Smecker did turn his attention on me eventually. 

“Why are you working there Miss?” I wasn’t sure how to answer. Connor leaned over and whispered to me. 

“Be honest love.” He gave my cheek a kiss and went back to his coffee. I nodded and looked to Smecker. 

“I needed a job for me and my kid to live off. Been there almost a year. I spent Saint Patty’s with the boys and stayed at their place. My kid is on a school trip.” I sipped some coffee as the agent nodded. An officer came in not long after and we were allowed to stay over since it wasn’t ideal to talk to anyone or even have pictures taken. 

We were taken down into the holding cell and started a round of cards with some of the cops. I was leaning against the wall with my eyes closed. I opened them when I heard Murphy get excited. 

“Yeah!” He sprang off the bed and went over to Rocco. I smiled as I got up and the moment I did, Connor moved to turn around. Rocco tossed the clothing pile he had on the bed and hugged Murphy. Rocco even brought them their rosaries which I knew meant a lot to them. I gave him a hug as well and he passed me a bag. I glanced inside and fought back a blush. He had even brought me clothing. 

“Thanks Rocco.” I said and gave him a kiss. It was relaxing for the rest of the evening with cards and conversation.

I was curled up on a cot against the wall. Jail beds were not big enough for two so I had to be on my own. In the middle of the night, I was compelled to open my eyes. As I did, I could see Connor and Murphy leaning up on their hands in identical positions with water dripping on them. I don’t think they noticed me as I didn’t move much. 

“Destroy all that which is evil.” Connor said, almost like he was out of breath as he looked at Murphy. 

“So that which is good may flourish.” Murphy answered, looking over to him. 

“An angel’s protection will keep us safe.” Both brothers said at the same time in a near whisper. I had had enough of that. I wasn’t sure what to make of this and so just closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep. 

I woke up to an equally strange scene. I didn’t want to move but as I looked over to the boys, Murphy was staring at Connor. There was some unspoken action going on. I pushed up and turned my back to them. Stripping off Connor’s shirt, I reached for my tank top. I felt eyes on me as I moved to pull it over my head. I passed my fingers through my hair and tied it up and turned around. A beeping sound went off and it was the Russian’s pager. 

“Let’s go.” Connor grabbed his jacket and we headed off. I pulled on my own hoodie and zipped it up. 

“Keep the faith, man.” Connor said patting a convict on the shoulder as he passed. 

“Fuckin’ blow me.” The man hissed back. I snorted a little and followed Murphy as he went to see the cops. Connor asked for a pen and went to the phone. The newspaper article that we were shown said the boys were called the Saints and some woman that was with them must be their angel. I rolled my eyes, accepted a coffee and looked back to Connor. He said something and walked back towards us.   
As we left, I could feel the tension in their presence. I couldn’t take it and finally had to speak up. 

“Hey guys. I’m going to head back to my place. You two come back to me when you are ready ok?” Connor and Murphy looked at each other and then to me. 

“Be safe Rei. We’ll see you later ok.” Murphy said with a hug. I nodded and latched onto Connor the moment I could. He hugged me back and kissed me. 

“We’ll be ok love. Have some beer ready alright?” He was trying to make it lighter. I nodded again and placed a hand on each of their chests, right over the rosary they wore.

“I don’t care what you do. You better come back no matter what.” I turned then and hurried off down the street. I didn’t stop at all until I got home. I wasn’t even sure what to do with myself at all but I had to find something. 

I fell asleep on the couch and only woke up when the phone rang. I tripped over the table and knocked the phone off the cradle. I grabbed it as I rubbed my knee.

“Hello?” I yawned softly. Connor’s voice brought me to awareness. 

“Love? Are you alright?” He asked. 

“Yes I’m fine. I’ve been home all day. Where are you?”

“Roc’s place.”

“Oh.” I didn’t even try to hide the disappointment in my voice. 

“I know love. We’re going to stay here tonight. We’ll come by tomorrow.”

“Are you and Murphy ok? Don’t lie to me.” There was some hesitation. “Connor?”

“He’s fine girl. I’m fine too.” It was Murphy. I sighed softly, leaning against my couch. 

“Then why didn’t he answer me?”

“He’s worried about you. Doesn’t want to get you involved. Neither do I.” I heard someone talking in the background. “We’ll see you tomorrow girl.”

“Ok Murphy. Stay safe. Tell Connor… tell him the same.” I hung up before I heard a reply. I just sat there, clinging to the phone. I wanted to call them back. I wanted to see them for myself but they weren’t coming tonight. I was worried but I pushed myself up. I needed to have something to eat and get some rest. 

I ended up watching a bad movie on TV and eating some mac and cheese. It wasn’t much but it was something at least. I was asleep on the couch when a knock on the door woke me up. I stumbled to the door and opened it. I was rubbing sleep from my eyes when I was gathered into strong arms. I inhaled and smiled as I took in the familiar smell of smoke, booze and Connor. I was picked up as he walked in. I clung to him like my life depended on it. 

“Connor.” I said softly and looked up at him. He smiled to me as my feet hit the ground. Murphy came in behind him with Rocco. Each had a bag in hand. I heard the door shut. 

“Are you two ok? Rocco?” I looked them over, not taking no for an answer. They were all fine thankfully. 

“Yeah we are fine Rei. Mind if we stay here?” I shook my head to Roc’s question.

“When Sylvia gets back, she will enjoy seeing you.” Connor wouldn’t let me go as he moved to sit on the couch. I stayed close to him. It was soothing to me and I felt him relax as well. He would talk to Murphy sometimes in another language. I made some dinner for the boys and they all enjoyed a beer with the meal. 

I was standing in the kitchen doing the dishes when Connor came over. He leaned on the counter next to me.

“We have to go out for a bit love.” He didn’t sounds happy. I turned off the water. Looking to him, I could see the look on his face mirrored mine. 

“We’ll come back girl. Don’t look so depressed.” Murphy said, curling an arm around my shoulders. I leaned against him. I sighed and looked at each one of them.

“Humor me. Don’t move.” I said as I slipped away to my bedroom. I came back with a small box. Both were still standing there. “Let me see your rosaries.” They looked confused but pulled them from their shirts. I approached Murphy first and opened my box. There was a bunch of charms inside but I knew I had some angel wings. I loved them. I attached two on either side of the cross and then moved to do the same to Connor’s. 

“You both better come back to me. Be safe.” I said softly. Both hugged me then without warning. I clung to them. “You come back and you will be there to pick up Sylvia. You promised her.” I wanted to cry. Murphy kissed my head and Connor pulled against him. 

“We will be there Rei.” His voice lowered right to my ear. “I love you.” I looked up at him. 

“I love you too.” I whispered back. I cupped his face between my hands and kissed him gently. Moments later, the three of them were leaving my apartment. I was so nervous for them to come back. I slept on the couch once more that night. 

When I woke up, it was morning. I jerked up only I couldn’t move. I didn’t remember going to bed. Connor was there with me, an arm curled around my waist. I could hear some movement in the rest of the apartment. If Connor was back, that meant Roc and Murphy were too. I leaned over Connor and gave him a kiss. 

“Morning love.” He said softly as his eyes opened. I smiled to him. 

“Come on. We have to get Sylvia. They will be back by 10.” He nodded and we got up. We lazily took a shower and got cleaned up. Well dirty and then cleaned up. It was nice to have them back however I couldn’t help but notice the black bags laying around. As I poured myself some coffee, I commented to the three of them. 

“I don’t care what’s in those bags. You make sure Sylvia won’t find them.” Connor and Murphy looked at one another before Rocco muttered something and left to hide the bags. 

“Momma!” Sylvia yelled as she ran over to me. I knelt down and held her close. 

“Hey angel. How was the trip?” I asked, looking at her. Connor and Murphy were standing on either side of me as we listened to her chatter about the trip. They saw so many sights and she took a lot of pictures. Murphy grabbed her bag and Connor held her hand as we walked back to the apartment. She fished a present out of her pockets for the boys. 

“Connor. Murphy.” She said as she held out her little gift. I felt nosy as I looked over to see what it was. She had two little bears in her hands one with an M and the other with a C on the chest. I smiled at them. The boys took the bears and smiled to her. 

“Thank you lass.” Murphy said hugging her gently. Connor hugged her as well. 

“You are an angel little one. Thank you.” Both boys really did seem to love the bear they were given. We had a quick lunch and Rocco joined us before the boys left to go somewhere. They wouldn’t tell me at all. I wasn’t sure I liked not knowing but I also wasn’t sure I wanted to know. Either way, they took off and said they would be back.


	6. Chapter 6

Sylvia and I looked through the pictures on her computer and smiled. She looked like she had a great time. It was wonderful to know she was so outgoing. I saw a lot of pictures of people and places. It took hours for her to finish explaining what she did and I smiled. I knew she would was going to tell the boys the same thing and it would be a lot longer. Shaking my head, I stepped into the hallway, leaving Sylvia to play with her new toys. As I turned, I saw the door open and in poured Rocco, Murphy and a limping Connor. They were all bloodied and battered. 

“Stay in your room. Do not come out.” I said to Sylvia as I shut her door. The boys hadn’t even noticed me yet. Someone threw an iron on my stove and before I even knew it, there was blood everywhere. I came into the kitchen slowly. All of them were yelling and cursing at each other over what had happened. It sounded like heavy shit and now I knew I was involved, wanted to be or not. I don’t even think they knew I was there at all. Murphy was pinned down on the table by Rocco with a dish towel in his mouth and Connor standing there with the iron in hand. It was clearly hot and about to be used. 

“Connor.” I said at a whisper and his eyes lifted to me. There was horror there and he didn’t know what to say. I dropped down by Murphy and caught his eyes. “Focus.” That same horror on Connor’s face was on Murphy’s face. Rocco didn’t look much better.

It was hard seeing their wounds and it was harder to hear their cries of pain as they cauterized them all. Murphy took a bullet to the arm, Rocco lost a finger and Connor took one above the knee. There was other minor wounds that I helped to treat with shaky hands. When it was all quiet and the kitchen was cleaned up, I allowed Sylvia to come out. She was scared but the boys quickly got her to calm down. She refused to leave Murphy and Connor alone and even when Rocco moved from her line of sight, she looked for him. 

We listened to a news report with the same man from the FBI that got us off before. I wasn’t really listening but it seemed like it was important to the boys. I had Sylvia on my lap asleep which was just as well. The way the boys were talking, it sounded like they had done whatever was on the news. I didn’t move and I was glad my back was to them at the time. 

It was a long night but everyone made it safe and sound. In the morning, Connor and Murphy went to Mass. Rocco drove them and Sylvia and I went along. I hadn’t been to church in a long time but it seemed like a good time to start. We walked in with Connor while Murphy stopped to talk to Rocco. Sylvia was tired but I smiled to her and kept her awake while we mirrored the twins’ actions. As we prayed, Connor got up and walked down the aisle. I looked up and could see Rocco disappear into the confessional with the priest at gunpoint. Connor slipped into the booth nearby. I had no idea what was going on as I crept over to the booths. When I got close, I could hear the priest talking and Smecker. I went wide eyed. I had no idea what to do. As Smecker left, I ducked behind the door. He looked drunk as he stumbled out. 

Sylvia ran over to me and Murphy was walking behind her. Connor was already gone and Rocco came out a moment later. I looked at him and smacked him on the back of the head as I walked away.   
Sylvia and I were getting something to drink while the boys made a call. I kept her away but the looks Murphy kept giving me made me think he knew. Connor was on the phone and looking at me from time to time as well. I knew what they were going to do and I knew what I was going to do. I smiled to them and looked down to Sylvia. Kneeling down, I looked at her face. 

“You are gonna go with them aren’t you?” She asked me and I nodded to her. 

“I feel like I have to angel. I don’t want to lose them.” She nodded to me. “You were right baby girl. I love Connor.” She beamed at me. 

“Does that mean he will be my daddy?”

“It might angel. It might. Come on. They are coming over.” I stood and looked to the boys as they came over. Murphy picked up Sylvia and she laughed. I shook my head and found myself pinned between Connor and Rocco. I looked at them curiously.

“Come on love. We’re going to get lunch. Roc’s paying.” Connor said with a smile. 

“The fuck? Connor what the fuck man?” I elbowed Rocco in the side. 

“Not around my kid.” He looked back to Sylvia. 

“She ain’t even listening.” I looked at him. 

“Want to get elbowed again?” He held up his hands. 

“No wonder you get along with them. Violent like them.” He huffed and walked away. I laughed and curled both arms then around Connor. Spying Rocco huffing and fussing over what I said, I snuck up on him. Throwing my arms around him, I gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He looked stunned and then glanced back to Connor. Connor said nothing or did nothing I guess because Roc curled his arm around me and soon all was forgiven. 

Back at the apartment, I was sitting on my bed looking at the picture I had of Connor, Murphy and I. It was taken at a fair that was in town during summer. It was such an awesome time. Sylvia was in another one, Murphy holding her and Connor’s arms around me. We all looked so happy. 

“Those were good times.” I didn’t bother to look up. I knew it was Connor. He came to sit behind me and rest his head on my shoulder. I lifted a hand to touch him lightly over my shoulder. I eventually put the picture aside and looked at him. 

“Where are you going?” I asked, staring at him. He shook his head like he was going to lie and I pinned him under my stare. “Do not lie to me Connor. Where are you going?” I could see he didn’t want to tell me a damn thing. I reached out to gently pull his rosary out of his shirt. I let it fall, watching it swing lightly against his chest. “I can’t be your angel if you won’t talk to me. I can’t lose you or Murphy or Rocco.” I looked up at his face. “Please Connor.”

“Just tell her.” Murphy said from the doorway. I frowned, shifting my eyes to Murphy. I extended a hand to Murphy and he came over. He knelt down at my side and I held his hand. Connor curled his arms around my waist. 

“We are going after Yakavetta. Roc’s in trouble. We have to help him.” Connor said softly and I nodded. It was going to be them walking into a death trap. My grip on each of them tightened. “We’ll be ok love.” I closed my eyes.

“You can’t know that. You could die tonight.” I was whispering and felt tears come to my eyes. Murphy brushed them away and I looked to him. He looked as upset as I felt but he wasn’t showing much of it. Connor’s arms tightened. “Connor I have to tell you something. Well, both of you I guess. I-“

“No love. Tell us when we come back. Give us something to come back for.” Murphy cut me off. I frowned as I looked at him. 

“Ok. I’ll tell you when you come back.” I wasn’t sure I wanted to keep this to myself but I had to. “Stay with me for now.” It was directed at both of them. There was that silent communication they did before they moved. All three of us lay in my bed, one on either side of me as we relaxed for now. 

I remember hearing the door open and some conversation. Sylvia’s voice was quiet but then the door shut again. I knew she had a playdate for an overnight time with a friend so I wasn’t worried about that. I got up just as the boys were leaving. I watched them leave. When the door shut, I went to shower. 

It was nice but I wasn’t relaxed at all. I felt like something was going to happen. I was just getting dressed when my door was knocked on. I eyed it carefully down the hallway as I put on my bra. The second knock was harder, louder than the first. I jumped and went for my fire escape. I had to get out of here. I grabbed some boots as I passed, missing the shirt I wanted to grab, and shoved the window open. I eased out and shut it behind me. I slipped on the boots and I went down the escape as quickly as I could. I dropped the last few feet and looked up. I could hear the window open. I ran down the alley, glad at least I was only missing a shirt. I didn’t make it far. I was grabbed from behind with a hand over my mouth.

“Don’t scream or I will kill you.” I heard growled in my ear. I nodded. A hood came over my head and I was cuffed. I don’t know where they were going to take me but they shoved me into a car of some sort that was for sure. I felt the car move. It felt like a long time until we stopped. I was praying the whole time, hoping that I wasn’t going to be murdered. The door open and I was yanked out. As we moved through wherever they had me, I could hear yelling. My heart sank. I could tell it was Murphy, Connor, and Rocco. The voices quieted down and I could hear them more clearly. 

“You have some answers for me, no?” It was Pappa Joe Yakavetta. I swallowed down the dread I had in my stomach. 

“Yeah. Fuck you.” Rocco. At least he was still alive. I couldn’t tell about Connor or Murphy. There was movement then Connor was yelling. 

“Roc! Roc, look at me!” I think Murphy was trying to say something as well and the room exploded in chaos. The gunshot startled me and the man who had my arm was laughing. I was shoved forward then and jerked to the left. 

“Rei! Oh my god!” It was Connor. Someone was fighting hard against someone as I heard the chair. 

“Rei! Rei!!” It sounded like Murphy. The hood was jerked off my head as I was shoved to my knees. I shook my head and could finally see the boys. All of them had minor injuries and Roc’s hand had been shot. 

“Going to give me answers or will have to shoot her in the head?” Yakavetta asked as he cocked the gun behind my head. I closed my eyes and then looked at Connor. He looked like he was going to be sick. 

“Don’t do it.” I said as strongly as I could. I was kicked right in the back and fell face first on the cold concrete. I coughed, glad I didn’t bash my head on the floor. My arm was yanked backwards and I was on my knees once more. 

“Well?” I heard the tone of his voice. He was done playing games. “I’ll give you a minute.” He shoved me forward and I hit the concrete again. I couldn’t move very well at all but Murphy and Connor were fighting in their chairs to get to me. 

“I’m ok. I’m ok.” I said a little breathless as I rolled to my side to try and sit up. There was a bruise forming on my back and I was sure I had a cut on my head now. The door was opened once more and Yakavetta came back in. I held my breath.


	7. Chapter 7

“God! No!” Connor yelled out as the gun was raised. I couldn’t look away as Yakavetta shot Roc right in the chest. His chair fell over and Murphy tried to kick him. In the process, he fell over landing on the ground. 

“Roc! Roc! No!” Connor was yelling for the fallen man. All the yelling in the room seemed the same to me as I looked at Roc. I slide over to Connor. With my hands behind my back I couldn’t do much at all.   
“You can’t stop! You get out of here. Don’t ever stop.” I heard Roc say. I was shaking so badly but I had to pull myself together. I knew I was crying but I had to move. I forced myself to my feet. Murphy was crying and yelling about killing everyone. Connor was just as much emotionally hurt by this.

“Rei. Help me up.” Murphy said as I came closer. I turned around and pulled on the chair. It took us a few moments to get it right before Murphy was able to push enough to help me get the chair back upright. I stumbled back into the wall. I took a breath and realized that Murphy was moving the cuff back from his hand. Connor moved closer and managed to get one cuff free from the chair. I felt sick look at Roc’s body and then looked to the others. Murphy pulled the collar of his shirt into his mouth.

“Do it!” I felt tears coming back to my eyes. Connor didn’t move. “Do it!” Murphy yelled again and Connor answered this time. He lifted his foot and slammed his boot into Murphy’s hand. It took 3 hits for Murphy’s thumb to dislocate. The dislocation of the bones is a sound I will never forget. I moved over to him and helped to remove his damaged hand from the cuff as gently as I could. When his hands were free, he pulled me into a hug before working on his feet. 

I backed up as Murphy got free and I stayed against the wall. He came in close next to me, holding a piece of the broken chair in hand. He looked to me and I closed my eyes tightly. I felt him move and gave me a kiss to the head before he moved away. I remained where I was. A man came in the door and I heard Murphy attack him. Connor moved as well but I didn’t look. I couldn’t. It became real quiet and I was getting nervous. Arms wrapped around me and I started to cry. 

“It’s ok love.” Connor was holding me as Murphy worked on my cuffs. When my hands were free I latched onto Murphy and Connor. I released them finally so they could tend to Rocco. I helped as much as I could with my shaking hands. I gave him one last kiss and moved the hair from his face. I backed up, arms wrapped about my waist. I was cold but not because I wasn’t wearing a shirt. I had lost a friend, though I was sure that it hit the boys harder. 

Connor and Murphy put pennies on his eyes and knelt, showing respect. They started to speak at the same time. 

“And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy ha-“I heard a gun click and the prayer stopped. In a second, I dropped to a crouch and Connor and Murphy whipped around with their guns cocked and ready. I didn’t look but I heard a voice behind me.

“That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. We will flow a river forth unto Thee,” I chanced a look behind me and I could see an older man walking towards the boys. Connor uncocked his gun first and Murphy followed after. I scrambled out of the way to be near Connor, not sure what was going on. They never looked away from the man walking towards them. “And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris, et Filii, e Spiritus Sancti.” He made the motion for the Catholic Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit. 

The man placed a hand on both of them gently, like a father would to a child. Murphy looked conflicted and Connor looked like he had found something he lost. I curled my fingers into the back of Connor’s shirt. I really wasn’t sure what was going on. I placed my head against his shoulder and just let out a soft sigh. 

They stood up and I continued to cling to Connor. He curled an arm around me and held me close. The older man looked at me carefully and then spoke as he removed his jacket. 

“You must be their angel.” I looked at him with confusion but didn’t argue. 

“Aye, she is.” Murphy said, looking at me. Handing me his jacket, the older man spoke again.

“Cover up lass. You must be cold. We should get out of here.” I was in agreement as I pulled on the jacket that was way too big for me. At the very least, I didn’t feel as scared of this man as I did of the others. As we were leaving, we found a woman on the floor. Turns out, it was Smecker coming to help the boys. I had to admit, he had nice legs for a man. 

We left the house and went back to my apartment. Smecker said it would be safe and he wouldn’t let the cops come to my place looking for them. I sat on the couch, still wrapped up in the jacket. The jacket belonged to Noah MacManus. He was Connor and Murphy’s father and he had been in prison all this time. Murphy tended to Connor’s wounds and vice versa. I could hear the cursing in the kitchen. Noah came into my line of sight as he sat down on the end of the couch. He was studying me. My own minor wounds weren’t even a concern to me but they should have been cleaned up. My wrists were hurting. 

“Are you alright lass?” He asked, motioning to my head. I nodded. “Are you sure? You haven’t said anything. I can tell my boys are worried about you.” I glanced over to the kitchen and then back to Noah.   
“I’m fine. Just…” I closed my eyes and sighed. “I can’t believe Rocco is dead.” It came out in a whisper and I felt tears. I was drawn into someone’s chest. 

“Let it out lass.” Noah’s voice was gentle as he held me. I couldn’t help but crying. Crying for Rocco. Crying for Connor and Murphy. Crying for Sylvia and myself. Sylvia! I jerked up and looked at Connor.   
“Connor, what am I going to tell Sylvia? She’s going to ask.” Connor frowned and came over to me. 

“I don’t know love. We’ll figure it out. I’ll pick her up tomorrow.” He cradled my face in his hands. I nodded slowly. I leaned back against Noah. 

I don’t remember falling asleep but I must have. I woke up in my bed and actually dressed. I was in Connor’s shirt and my sleeping pants. The apartment was quiet. I got up and opened my door. I stepped into the hall. It was still very quiet. As I reached the living room, Noah stood up from the table in the kitchen. I looked over with a gasp and relaxed.

“Where are they?” I asked, my voice a little nervous. 

“Easy lass. They went to collect your daughter and talk to a friend.” I nodded. I wasn’t sure how to handle this. I moved to sit down at the table. A mug of coffee came into my vision. 

“You look like you need it.” I smiled a little, sitting up to curl my fingers around the mug. I could see the bandages on my wrists so I know someone tended them. I probably had one on my head too if it needed it. 

“Thank you Mr. Mac-“

“Just call me Da.” I was stunned by this. The confusion must have shown on my face as he smiled. “You care for my sons. Connor would be my guess. He looks at you like you are his world.” 

“I’ve known them a little more than a year. I think I fell in love with Connor…” I laughed. “I don’t even know. Maybe it was love at first sight. My daughter thought it was.” I sipped the coffee. “She’s never known her father. She wants to call Connor her father. She did once, when I was in the hospital. He didn’t correct it.” Noah listened patiently while I spoke and while I took my time to get it together. I laughed a little. “I wanted to tell him and Murphy something before they left.” Noah cocked his head at me.

“What did you want to tell them lass?” I laughed a little, feeling tears. 

“I wanted to tell him I am pregnant and he had to come back to me.” I heard the front door shut and I whirled around. Connor was standing there with Murphy, both with shocked looks on their faces. Sylvia was holding Murphy’s hand.

“Connor I… I wanted to tell you before you left.” He walked over to me, dropping to his knees. I could see the wince as he did so, his leg wound not healed yet. 

“You’re… pregnant?” He whispered and I nodded. I was so scared he was going to get mad or leave. His eyes dropped to my stomach. I wasn’t a light weight but I didn’t look pregnant. “How far?” He asked. I extended a hand and placed it over his that was resting on my knee. 

“Two and a half months.” It had be around Christmas that it happened. He was quiet and he didn’t move. I was getting more and more nervous until his fingers curled around mine. 

“I want to do right by you Rei.” I just looked at him. Noah stood up and walked around us. 

“Come on Murphy. Let’s get the little one something to eat.” Murphy didn’t say anything but he did turn and leave. I think he picked up Sylvia as he moved. The door shut and Connor spoke again.   
“Rei. I never meant for this to happen.” 

“I know Connor.”

“Marry me love.” I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn’t verbally answer but I nodded with a smile. I slipped off the chair to the floor and hugged him. He tilted my head up to give me a kiss and I feel right into it.


	8. Chapter 8

I had no idea how this was going to work out. They were wanted men and for all I knew, I could be as well. Noah, Connor, and Murphy were spending less and less time out of the apartment as the cops were looking for them. More than once there was a cop at my door, however it was always one we knew. Usually it was Duffy or Dolly that came by however Greenly was becoming a fixture as well. Smecker even came by a few times. Smecker called me a few times. I never told the boys though. I didn’t know what they would think. 

Sylvia still went to school but we had to keep it a secret about who was living with us. She still lived her life but I was beginning to wonder how much longer it would be before that changed. I was standing outside of her school waiting for it to let out when I felt a touch to my arm. I turned to see Smecker standing there. He passed me an envelope and disappeared into the crowd. I watched him for a moment then tucked the envelope into my pocket. I smiled to Sylvia as she came out. 

“Hey angel. How are you?” I asked, taking her hand as we walked back towards home. 

“I’m good. We had a police officer speak to us today. It was really fun.” I smiled to her. 

“Oh yeah. What was the officer’s name?”

“Detective Duffy.” I looked at her and she smiled at me. “I was careful momma. He talked to me afterwards. Told me to give you this.” She held out a card to me. I took it. What was it with them today? I flipped it over and smiled. There was a time, date, and courtroom number on it. Of course. I pocketed it and kept walking. 

“Let’s get some pizza and beer before we go home.” She giggled. 

“Can we get ice cream?” I sighed with a smile. 

“Of course. Come on.” We spent the next hour and a half getting what we needed for our little surprise. I gave Sylvia my keys and she opened the door. I nudged it open and she pushed in.   
“We’re home!” She yelled happily. The boys were on the couch and Noah was at the kitchen table. He took the pizza boxes from me and Murphy grabbed the bags I had hanging from my fingers.   
“Thanks.” I said, shutting the door and locking it. Connor came up behind me and kissed my neck. I smiled and turned around to hug and kiss him. 

“Duffy gave me this. Or rather, he gave it to Sylvia.” I handed him the card and stepped into the kitchen. Murphy was already getting plates out. “By the way, I brought beer.” I could practically see their eyes light up. Murphy was on me in an instant with a hug and a kiss.

“You are an angel.”

“Then you’ll really love me. It came from Doc.” 

“You have outdone yourself.” I smiled brightly as Connor hugged me. Even Noah gave me a kiss to the head. 

After dinner, I retreated to my room to open the packet Smecker gave me. I sat on the bed, legs curled under me as I opened it. Not sure what I would find, I opened a letter first. 

“Rei, I don’t know what is going to happen but I do know that you will be with the Saints. Sylvia too. Enclosed you will find passports, money, and new identities for you and your daughter. I also took a liberty to add a little extra paperwork and a gift in there for you. I know you won’t mind. Take care of them. I’ll be in touch. – Paul Smecker”

I was stunned but I ripped into the papers. I wondered what names he had given us. The first paper out of the stack I picked up made my jaw drop. I didn’t know what to say. I got up and walked to the door without even looking up from the paper. 

“Connor.” I called. He was at my side in a few moments. 

“What’s wrong love?” He asked and I handed him the papers. 

“I got it from Smecker today.” He glanced at me and then looked down to the paper. His jaw dropped as well. He looked at the second page and then the third page. 

“What the fuck is it?” Murphy asked and I looked at him. “Sorry.” He murmured. 

“Its adoption papers for Sylvia and a marriage license.” Murphy looked over his shoulder and I could only look at Connor. Would this be ok? I was nervous all over again. He lifted his eyes to mine. He cut them to the side and into the room. He could see the items still on the bed where I had dumped them out. Without a word, he walked over and snatched up the box that was sitting there. He opened it and then turned back to me. I looked down and gasped. 

“I asked him to help me since I couldn’t leave much on my own.” He knelt down and I felt my heart pounding. I felt almost like I would faint. 

“Rei, will you do me the honors and be my wife?” I knew he wanted that and I did too. I just didn’t know it would be coming this quick. I nodded dumbly. 

“Yes.” I said softly. He smiled at me. Removing the ring from the box, he slipped it on my finger. It was a simple ring, with a band and two clovers covered in emeralds on it. As soon as the ring was on my finger I captured him in a kiss. 

“Does this mean I get to call you daddy?” We turned to a little voice down the hallway. Sylvia was standing with Noah behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Connor nodded to her. 

“Aye lass.” He said and she took off running down the hallway to him. He caught her, hugging her close. I was beaming as I looked at them both. Murphy pulled me close, putting his head on mine. 

“Stuck with him now girl.” I laughed and nudged him. He smiled. Noah’s hand came to rest on my shoulder and he was smiling as well. It wasn’t easy to get to this point but this was where I wanted to be.   
A month later found all of us in the back of a police transport. Sylvia was staying in the hotel room we had for the night. She was fine on her own for the short time we would be gone. I was nervous but I had to see this through. Rocco deserved this. I looked to Connor who was checking over his guns. Murphy was doing the same. Noah was calm and looking back at me.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, causing his sons to stop and look at me. I nodded. 

“I need to do this. Rocco was my friend too.” No one said anything else. When we got the signal to go in, they quickly left the back of the transport. I went after them. I didn’t have a gun or even a weapon but I was still there. The courtroom doors opened and everything happened so quickly. Connor got the cameras shut off, Murphy grabbed Yakavetta off the stand and Da got the judge. Everyone did as they were supposed to. I stayed near the door, waiting for my chance. 

“You people have been chosen to reveal our existence to the world! You will witness what happens here today, and you will tell of it later. All eyes to the front.” Noah spoke as he walked back and forth, making sure the witnesses were paying attention. Yakavetta mouthed off and Murphy kicked him in the back then had to pick him up once more to his knees. Connor and Murphy held their guns to his head. A woman in a white dress was not looking and Da carefully tilted her chin upwards. 

“You must watch, dear. It’ll all be over soon.” A fire alarm went off in the distance. Our time was running out. Connor and Murphy left Yakavetta to Da as they moved to stand on the tables, guns pointed at the crowd. Connor spoke first then Murphy. 

“Now you will receive us!”

“We do not ask for your poor or your hungry!”

“We do not want your tired and sick!” 

“It is your corrupt we claim!”

“It is your evil that will be sought by us!”

“With every breath, we shall hunt them down.” As they were speaking, I was looking around at the terrified faces of their witnesses. Some eyes were on me as I stood there unmolested by the men who had guns. I moved closer to Da and Yakavetta. 

“Each day we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies!”

“Do not kill. Do not rape. Do not steal. These are principals that every man of every faith can embrace!”

“These are not polite suggestions! These are codes of behavior and those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost!”

“There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption, into our domain.” I glanced to the door and could see Smecker there observing. I wondered what he thought of this. Our eyes met for a moment and then I looked back to the scene before me. 

“For if you do, one day you will look behind you and see we three. And on that day you will reap it!” 

“And we will send you to whatever god you wish.” They stepped down from the tables and came to stand beside their father. Murphy was on his right and Connor on the left. Each one had a gun to Yakavetta’s head. I came to stand by Connor, a hand on his arm. He spared me a glance before they started speaking. 

“And shepherds we will be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be.”

“In Nomine Patris,” Noah said that part alone. Connor glanced at me and we spoke together the next line. 

“Et Filii,” Murphy finished the prayer while cocking his gun. My hand slid down to rest over Connor’s on his gun.

“E Spiritus Sancti.”

We disappeared out the back after that while everyone rushed out the front. I knew Connor wanted to ask how I was after basically killing someone. I may not have pulled the trigger but I was standing there and my hand might as well have done the deed. I said nothing the whole way back to the hotel. Sylvia was asleep on a bed and I laid down next to her. Connor sat nearby. Noah took up a chair and Murphy took the other bed. There was no telling what was going to happen now. Connor placed a hand on my leg as he looked to his father. 

“How far are we going take this Da?” He sounded nervous almost. Scared maybe. I squeezed his hand. I heard Noah shift as he answered. 

“The question is not how far. The question is, do you possess the constitution, the depth of faith, to go as far as is needed?” I closed my eyes, not sure I wanted to know the answer but I would find out.


End file.
